


'Cause We Got All Of The Time In The World

by Bagell



Series: Say Love, Say Love, Say Love, Say Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "I love you", Hopeful angst, M/M, Songfic, bc i can't write sad, but like, minor angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: And suddenly Magnus’ face changes. His eyes change. They always say eyes are the windows to the soul, but Alec’s never known what that means until he met Magnus. And now, Alec doesn’t know what’s happened, but they’re both silent, and frozen.There’s something behind those eyes that he is hiding .Alec doesn’t know what’s happened until he does.Frozen by three little words .based on James TW's song "Say Love"





	'Cause We Got All Of The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> aka this is what happens when 
> 
> a) someone makes a malec edit using their "i love you"s  
> b) you listen to the song and think of LINAVM  
> c) you ignore your nanowrimo
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful lovely magicbicon and the the stunningly fabulous komhmagnus
> 
> check out both of their works, they're ever so talented and sweet

“Mm, Magnus.” Alec pulled back, still giggling slowly, woozy on his boyfriend’s kisses and the light amount of alcohol in their systems.

He blinks his eyes open, and it’s a wonder he doesn’t fall over in the back of his car right then, with Magnus looking at him with all the light and love in the entire world. Their seats are folded down so they have more space to be wrapped comfortably in each other, in happiness.

And suddenly Magnus’ face changes. His eyes change. They always say eyes are the windows to the soul, but Alec’s never known what that means until he met Magnus. And now, Alec doesn’t know what’s happened, but they’re both silent, and frozen.

_ There’s something behind those eyes that he is hiding _ .

Alec doesn’t know what’s happened until he does.

_ Frozen by three little words _ .

Alec’s mouth is still open, two seconds ago tasting Magnus and the aftertaste of some sweet drink, but now his tongue is only weighed down by three words, two ever so common in language, and one that is seen as undeniably special.

Magnus opens his mouth, jaw flexing, and no sound comes out at first. His mouth is open too wide, he looks unsure, is he supposed to be breathing, talking, what does he do?

He finally whispers, “ _ I don’t want this to hurt. _ ”

Alec takes a breath. He stops the panic from welling up, because the one thing he promised himself when he and Magnus got together is to remember that they’re different and that he’d never push Magnus, to always be careful not to hurt him.

He looks as understanding as he can, tries to lock eyes with Magnus, and finally Magnus makes eye contact again, breathing softly.

“ _ Just don’t, _ ” Magnus starts. He’s forcing his eyes to stay open, stay in contact at this point. He’s trying, and that means everything and more to Alec. “ _ Don’t say love _ .”

Before Alec can say anything, Magnus is pushing through again. “Just don’t say love. I just-” He pauses. “You aren’t my first relationship, Alec.”

Alec nods, this isn’t new information, but he’s patient, for Magnus he’s everything.

“And even other than romantically, sexually, even involved in platonic and familial affairs the word is just-” He stops again. “ _ I’ve heard that word misused a thousand times before _ .”

He’s squeezing Alec’s hand, clutched together, and Alec doesn’t know if he means to or not but he turns his palm over, caressing Magnus’ hand gently.

Truth be told he doesn’t know how he’s going to respond. How he even feels right now.

He’s hurt. That much is true. 

But he also  _ knows _ Magnus, knows there’s so much behind those eyes, behind that brilliant mind, behind the benevolence that’s unparalleled in anyone Alec’s ever met, anyone in the world. Knows that there’s so much Magnus has told him, and so much he hasn’t yet, and that’s alright.

Yet still, it’s hard to hide his hurt.

_ Heart disappeared from a sleeve _ .

Dimly, he thinks he hears Magnus whisper desperately, “I should’ve known.”

He raises his head to meet Magnus’ eyes, and Magnus is rushing out, “ _ I’m not trying to be difficult. _ ”

And Alec  _ knows _ , of course he knows that.

“Please,” Magnus whispers. 

Alec needs to stop thinking right the fuck now, and listen for once. Many things in this relationship have been about Alec, about both of them, but this? This is about Magnus, and Alec isn’t about to bury himself in his stupid self-defense mechanisms when this is clearly something important. 

So he listens.

“ _ I’ve just never felt this before _ ,” Magnus confesses, and it’s so truthful, so utterly honest and undeniably loving that Alec would be on his knees if they weren’t already sitting. Magnus takes another breath, stabilizing himself before continuing. “ _ I’m scared we might lose it all _ .”

And here,  _ enclosed in that moment, Alec finds a silver lining _ . He smiles and it’s breathless when he says, “ _ You’re all I’ve been looking for _ .”

He reaches out, cups Magnus’ face, and seeing the open look shaping his boyfriends’ features is enough for Magnus to brave himself, keep talking. “ _ We don’t have to dive in _ . Or, we can, we already have,” he laughs. “But  _ we got all of the time in the world, to say, _ ” and he stops again. He swallows, looks at Alec and Alec gets it.

He nods, smooches Magnus, slow enough to convey what his words do right after. “ _ I’m not gonna run away _ .”

Magnus nods back, and he’s not smiling fully yet, but the tension in his shoulders is gone, and Alec’s heart is stitched right back on his sleeve, the way it’s inevitably been since he’s met Magnus.

Alec isn’t going to build Magnus back from all the hurt he’s faced in his life, and he’s certainly not going to do it all tonight. Magnus is fine on his own, strong on his own. But Alec will be there for him, with him, wholly and completely, as much as he can with all of his heart and abilities.

Tonight is a good night. It’s a thought true and honest and buzzing like alcohol in both their minds as Alec lays down, Magnus cuddled to his chest, in the crook of his neck and elbow.

Tonight words were said. They weren’t replied with.

But they were felt, reciprocated from all parties.

Alec knows this. Magnus knows this.

But neither of them are going to push to say them. They’ll come when they’re meant to come.

_ We got all of the time in the world, _

_ To say love, say love, say love, say love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> all the italicized lines are lines from the song (most of them are adjusted to fit the tenses and pronouns of the fic though), it's a really good song y'all should check it out!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, come talk with me over on twitter <3


End file.
